Only human
by Demon Chibi
Summary: Three years after Naraku's defeat Souta realizes that he's started to develop feelings for his childhood hero...
1. Chapter 1

**_Only Human_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. If I did I would probably be dead from happiness._

* * *

_This story was based off of a story idea of Peya Luna. This story was a reward for leaving the most reviews (every chapter) on my story A moment. Originally this was supposed to be a one shot but by now you all know me the story just evolved. So I decided to post this story in chapters (I'm not even done yet and it's almost 10 pages long *cough*). This is what I've got edited so far._

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha!" Souta called happily when he saw Inuyasha waiting for him at the main gate of his high school. Inuyasha looked up with a smirk.

It had been a little over three years since Naraku had been defeated and Kagome had returned to her own time. To everyone's amazement the well had remained open allowing Inuyasha to continue visiting Kagome's time. With the calm that followed Naraku's defeat Inuyasha and Kagome were finally given a chance to explore their feelings for each other. After a few months of dating though Inuyasha broke it off asking if they could just remain friends instead. When Kagome asked why she was surprised that his answer was because he only loved her as a friend and saw her as more of a little sister. Kagome grudgingly agreed.

"How's it going kid?" Inuyasha asked ruffling the now teenage boy's hair affectionately.

"Good!" Souta grinned. "What'cha doing here?" Souta asked after giving Inuyasha a hug. To this day Souta still adored Inuyasha and looked at him like he was a god in human form.

"Well what day is today?" Inuyasha asked with a mischievous grin.

Souta thought for a moment then realized it was the 23rd and his birthday. "You remembered!"

"How could I forget your birthday kid?" Inuyasha asked with his trademark smirk. "Where you wanna go? Kagome told me to keep you busy for a few hours and feed you before bringing you home."

Souta's face lit up happily. There was nothing he wanted more then to spend alone time with his hero Inuyasha on his birthday. When he realized Inuyasha was still waiting for an answer Souta thought quickly and remembered that a new ramen place had just opened across town. "How about that new ramen place that opened last week?" Souta asked almost laughing as Inuyasha's face lit up at the word ramen. There were some things that never changed and Inuyasha's love for ramen was one of them. "We'll have to take the train since it's across town."

"Lead the way." Inuyasha said adjusting his cap again to make sure his ears stayed hidden. After a few minutes they reached the train station and Inuyasha had a hard time not grimacing at the different revolting scents. Even though Inuyasha practically lived in the modern era sometimes he still hadn't completely adjusted to how crowded the area was. Suddenly Inuyasha looked up and realized while he had been distracted with all the horrible scents around him he had lost Souta. "Souta?" He called as he looked around. Unfortunately with so many people around Inuyasha's sense of smell was all but useless. 'Where is he?' Inuyasha thought worriedly to himself as he looked around.

A moment later someone took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him towards one of the trains. Inuyasha looked up at the owner of the hand and smiled when he recognized Souta. "Don't get lost down here. You might never find your way back." Souta said looking back at him when they boarded the correct train. "I was worried about you." Souta said with a pout as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head. "You know how easily distracted and lost I get down here." Souta sighed but nodded. More then once Kagome and him had gone into a panic looking for Inuyasha when they went to ride a train. Souta looked down and realized, as if for the first time, he was holding Inuyasha's hand. Often Souta had wondered what Inuyasha's hands felt like and to his surprise they weren't as rough as Souta had imagined they'd be. They were larger then Souta's, really warm, and smooth Souta realized as he unconsciously ran his fingers over the hand as if to remember every inch.

"You gonna let go?" Inuyasha asked in amusement as he watched Souta analyze his hand as if it held some world changing answer. Souta looked up in surprise and blushed as he released the hand.

"Sorry." Souta whispered. At that moment the train hit a turn and Souta found himself pinned between the wall and Inuyasha's chest.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said as he tried to push back the people that had shoved him while not crushing Souta. "You alright?" Souta nodded. The train chose that moment to take another turn and Souta found himself falling forward into Inuyasha's chest. "God damn it! What is with this train? You alright?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped an arm around Souta's waist to help stabilize him. Souta didn't respond this time and Inuyasha didn't notice as he continued to curse the damn train.

Souta's heartbeat sped up as he felt the entire length of his body pressed against Inuyasha's. Souta blushed harder when he realized that Inuyasha's heartbeat had sped up as well. He knew this cause his head was firmly pressed against Inuyasha's chest. Souta let out a sigh as his body relaxed against Inuyasha's while he listened intently to Inuyasha's heartbeat.

"Hey Souta wake up." Inuyasha whispered gently shaking Souta's shoulder. Souta tilted his head a little so he could look up at Inuyasha. "I think we're almost at our stop." Inuyasha said uncertainty. Souta listened for a second to the voice over the intercom saying which stop was next. "We didn't miss it did we?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Souta smiled softly and shook his head slightly as he let out a small yawn. Apparently Souta had been so relaxed he had fallen asleep.

Souta shot back from Inuyasha as his eyes went wide. 'What was that dream?' Souta thought to himself freaking out.

"Souta?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Souta merely shook his head.

"It's nothing. Anyway our stop is next." He said trying to quickly change the subject.

* * *

_Souta's dream_

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Souta asked curiously as he looked up at his long time friend and hero. They were still on the train and had just gone around the second turn causing Souta to be pinned to Inuyasha's chest. Now Inuyasha was looking down at Souta with a look that caused Souta's heartbeat to speed up and feel slightly nervous.

"Souta..." Inuyasha whispered causing Souta to shiver slightly. Souta's heartbeat sped up even more as Inuyasha watched him with a heated gaze.

"Inu..." Souta barely got out before his lips were captured in a heated kiss. For a moment Souta was too stunned to move but when he felt Inuyasha's hands travel down his sides he gasped. As soon as Souta's lips were parted Inuyasha slid his tongue in to taste the younger man. Souta moaned softly at the new sensations. He was turning sixteen today but this was his first kiss. After a few moments the two had to part for breath and Inuyasha worked his way down Souta's throat. "Inuyasha." Souta breathed in ecstasy. One of Inuyasha's hands worked its way down Souta's side lingering momentarily at his waistband before sliding inside. Souta gasped when he felt Inuyasha's hand on his straining member. Inuyasha chuckled and reclaimed Souta's lips just in time to muffle a lusty moan.

Between the intoxicating kisses and Inuyasha's hands Souta found himself reaching his climax, embarrassingly, quickly. "Souta." Inuyasha said pulling away from Souta's lips and waiting till he looked him in the eye. "I love you." Inuyasha whispered when he had Souta's full attention. The next moment Souta felt himself about to...

* * *

_Souta's dream end_

* * *

Souta sighed as he tried to adjust and calm his painfully erect member before they made their way to the trains exit. After a moment it was clear that it wasn't giving up without a fight especially with Inuyasha so close.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked noticing Souta's obvious discomfort.

"Fine why?" Souta asked nervously. Inuyasha looked unconvinced but let it go. They spent the rest of the walk to the ramen shop in silence. Souta spent the walk thinking of anything and everything that might cause his member to soften. By the time they reached the shop Souta was relieved that he had finally managed to calm down his member.

"So what type you want?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the menu. Souta looked over the menu quickly and picked. When Inuyasha pulled out a small bundle of bills Souta raised an eyebrow at him. "Kagome told me to treat you." He said with a shrug as he handed the shop owner the correct number of bills. Another useful ability Inuyasha had acquired over the past few years was that now he knew how to handle money. "Lets sit down." Inuyasha said motioning towards a booth. Souta nodded and followed him. "So what's on your mind kid? You've seemed kinda distracted since we got on the train...?" Inuyasha asked with obvious concern in his voice. "Normally I can't get you to stop talking."

"It's nothing really. I've just got a lot on my mind is all." Souta said giving Inuyasha a small smile. He knew how much Inuyasha cared for him and Souta hated worrying him, but there was no way he could tell Inuyasha about what had happened. "So what have you been up to lately? You were gone for what three weeks this time?" Souta asked counting on his fingers how long Inuyasha had been gone.

"Roughly that long. I had to deal with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Over the last few years he and Sesshomaru had become almost friends. "Apparently since the last time I saw him Rin and he had mated." Inuyasha said with a chuckle as he shook his head. Rin had developed into a beautiful kind young woman who seemed to only adore Sesshomaru more each day. "Now he's freaking out, which I might add is hilarious, because they've got their first pup on the way. Only mated two months and already have a kid on the way. Those two must have been screwing like rabbits." Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "Apparently according to Rin at one point she had to literally lock Sesshomaru out so she could get some rest." At that moment the food showed up so Inuyasha had to put off the rest of the story for the moment.

"I think we're gonna have to get you seconds." Souta laughed as she watched Inuyasha's bowl of ramen disappear in record speed. "Sir we're gonna need another." Souta said walking over to the counter.

"Spill it?" The man asked grumpily.

"No, he finished his already." Souta said with a laugh pointing at Inuyasha who was already eyeballing Souta's bowl.

"There's no way..." The shop owner said wide eyed.

"Actually why don't you make that two more." Souta said with a laugh as he heard Inuyasha's stomach growl from where he stood. The shop owner nodded in bewilderment. "Inuyasha I need the money." Souta said walking back to Inuyasha pulling his attention unwillingly from the food Inuyasha handed Souta the money.

"Oh that was good." Inuyasha said happily as he pat his full stomach.

"Five bowls." Souta said shaking his head in disbelief as they walked out of the shop. "Did you eat at all while you were away?"

"Sure I did. That was just really good." Inuyasha said giving a pleased stretch.

Souta laughed as he shook his head. "No wonder Kagome told you to treat." He said thinking about the tiny amount of money he had in his wallet at the moment. "So how did the rest of your trip go?"

Inuyasha started talking animatedly again about his visit. "Oh right I forgot!" Inuyasha said pausing mid-sentence to pull out something from his pocket. "Here." He said handing the picture to Souta.

"Is this them?" Souta asked wide eyed. It was a picture of a stern but elegant looking man, who looked a lot like Inuyasha, and an extremely beautiful but extremely young looking woman.

"Yep. I realized you'd never seen a picture of them so I brought a camera back with me. You wouldn't believe how much trouble it took to get a picture that actually looked good. Whenever the flash went off Sesshomaru all but attacked the camera." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Rin's really pretty, but she looks younger then me." Souta said looking at the girl in surprise. Everything he had heard had always made him think she was closer to Kagome's age than his.

"I was surprised also when she actually told me her age. She turned eighteen last month." Inuyasha said shaking his head slightly. "She really does look thirteen though doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Souta said looking at her wide eyed. "So this is Sesshomaru?" He asked forcing himself to look at Sesshomaru. When he finally did he couldn't pull his eyes away. "Wow he's so..." Souta said letting his sentence fall short since he wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted to say.

"Yeah thats the pompous ass." Inuyasha said with a chuckle. "Believe it or not that frosty glare he's giving the camera is his 'warm and sunny' look." Souta laughed as well.

* * *

_So this is the first chapter of Only Human. I hope you all enjoyed it. There is more goodness to come I swear :3_

_While you wait check out my other work: A moment, Innocents, and Moving on at last (to name a few of my popular works) you will not be disappointed :)_

_Please Read and Review._

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

_Author Note: So I'd like to appologize for the delay on this chapter of Only Human. I've been going through a lot lately between a break up, loosing my job, loosing my apartment, and moving. Now I just started a new job (today actually lol) and I'm settling into my new/old home (had no choice but to go back to my parents place *sigh* ) _

_Anyway I hope you all enjoy this VERY over due chapter. I plan to work on my other stories tonight considering I swore I'd try to get chapters up by the 7th..._

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kagome, her mother, and grandfather shouted when Souta and Inuyasha entered the house. Their mother ran forward and pulled Souta into a tight hug. "Happy birthday honey! Oh my baby boy is turning sixteen." She said starting to tear up.

"Don't cry mom." Souta said hugging her back.

"Have a fun time out with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a smile. Souta blushed slightly at the memory of the dream he'd had on the train but nodded. "I'm glad." She said then picked up a wrapped box. "Now open your presents." Kagome giggled handing the box to Souta.

"Kagome I made cake..." Their mother said motioning towards the neglected cake on the table.

"He can eat that after. Let him open his presents." Kagome said with a smile. Her mother sighed but chuckled.

"Alright I know when I'm out voted." She said with a laugh.

"This one's from me." Kagome said pushing the box further into Souta's hands. Souta laughed and started opening the box.

"Wow! Thanks sis!" Souta exclaimed happily when he finished unwrapping his present to unveil a brand new mp3 player. "I've been dying for a new one! How'd you know?"

"What are big sisters for?" Kagome said with a wink.

"You'll like mine better." Grandpa said handing Souta his present. Souta laughed nervously as he carefully opened the box.

"Um... Thanks gramps... What is it?" Souta asked too afraid of the shriveled looking thing in the box to pick it up.

"Well that my boy has a long story behind it. It all started around..." Before Grandpa could get any farther in his story their mother jumped in.

"Why don't you save that story for later hm? I'm sure Souta would like to open the rest of his presents." She said and when he grudgingly agreed everyone gave a silent sigh of relief. "Follow me." She said motioning for everyone to follow her. They went outside and around to the back of the house. Sitting there was a brand new shiny bike with a large bow on it.

"You got me a new bike?" Souta asked looking over the bike enthusiastically.

"Well I know how much you love biking and how much you've needed a new one. When I saw this bike I just knew I had to buy it for you." Their mother said with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thanks mom!" Souta said giving her a hug.

A few hours later after they'd eaten the cake, Kagome had put all of Souta's music on his new mp3 player, and everyone had suffered through grandpa's story it was time for bed. Souta lay on his bed as he listened to his new mp3 player and thought about his day. More specifically Souta thought about the dream he had had earlier that day. 'Why did I dream that Inuyasha did that to me?' Souta wondered. The more of the dream Souta remembered the more embarrassed he felt. He had had a dream that his friend and childhood hero Inuyasha, another man, had kissed him and …. Souta turned bright red as he remembered exactly what Inuyasha had done to him in the dream. 'It's not like I like him or anything.' Souta thought to himself trying to find a real explanation to it. _'Souta. I love you.'_ Inuyasha's voice floated through Souta's mind causing his heartbeat to speed up more.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he held the pouch that held his gift to Souta. Next to Kagome and her mother's gifts Inuyasha had felt uneasy about his meager gift. He looked up at Souta's window and sighed. 'What's the worst that'll happen? He wont like it.' Inuyasha thought to himself trying to make himself feel better only to succeed in making him worry more. Letting out a breath to calm himself Inuyasha jumped up to Souta's windowsill and knocked softly. Looking through the window he saw that Souta was lying on the bed listening to his new mp3 play and looked lost in thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he knocked again. This time Souta jumped in surprise and looked at the window with a shocked expression on his face. 'Is he blushing?' Inuyasha thought noticing the red tint to the boy's cheeks. Quickly Souta took the headphones off and went to the window to open it.

"Inuyasha what do you need? You know you could have come through the house right?" Souta asked confused.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to talk to you." Inuyasha paused nervously. "Wanna go for a walk?" Inuyasha asked hoping the air might help his nerves. Souta still had a confused look on his face but agreed. "Come here then." Inuyasha said opening his arms to carry Souta.

"I can go through the front door." Souta said blushing at the idea of Inuyasha, the person he'd just been having extremely inappropriate thoughts about, carrying him.

"This is easier. Just come here." Inuyasha said with an exasperated sigh. Souta sighed and did as he was told. Inuyasha easily scooped Souta up into his arms and jumped back through the window with him. Souta blushed at the contact as he found himself cradled against Inuyasha's strong chest. When they landed Inuyasha gently set Souta down on his feet. A part of Souta was sad at the lose of contact but a bigger part of him was confused why. "So I had something I wanted to give you." Inuyasha said after a few minutes of aimless wondering.

"Oh? What is it?" Souta asked looking up at the nervous half-demon.

"Here." Inuyasha said suddenly shoving the pouch into Souta's hands. Souta looked at the pouch and Inuyasha curiously before opening it. The pouch itself was a beautiful bright red that matched Inuyasha's normal outfit and Souta was sure the cloth was real silk. Inside was a simple yet beautifully cut amber stone on a leather cord. Souta carefully picked the stone up and held it up to have a better look at it.

"This is amazing Inuyasha." Souta said absently as he turned it over carefully to examine it from every angle. "It's so beautiful." Souta said looking at Inuyasha with sparkling eyes. "Thank you."

"Do you like it? I know it's not as fancy as the other gifts you got and its a little plain..." Inuyasha tried to say but Souta cut him off before he could finish.

"I love it Inuyasha." Souta said as he smiled at Inuyasha. "I'll never take it off." Souta said as he looped the necklace around his neck. Souta smiled at the feel of it. The leather was soft and felt almost like velvet against his skin and the stone fell just above his heart.

"You don't need to go that far." Inuyasha said slightly embarrassed. "I'm happy you like it though. I remembered that you used to say your favorite color was amber so when I saw this rock I thought you might like it. It took longer than I thought to get the stone cut which is why I didn't return until earlier today."

"Is that why you went back?" Souta asked wide eyed.

"I knew I'd never be able to get you a good present here so I thought I might ask Rin is she had any ideas. Then on my way there I found that." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"I love it and the effort you put into it only makes it that much better." Souta said with a smile as he firmly held the stone in his hand.

"Well thats it. You should get back to bed." Inuyasha said slightly embarrassed. Souta nodded reluctantly. He had school the next morning and should have been asleep a few hours ago. Without another word Inuyasha scooped Souta into his arms and headed for Souta's window. A moment later Inuyasha deposited Souta in his room. "Good night and happy birthday again." Inuyasha said before ducking out the window.

"Good night." Souta whispered in response as he watched Inuyasha disappear from sight. After a moment Souta fell back onto his bed with a sigh. He rolled over and picked up the stone again to examine it and noticed for the first time that it was the exact same shade of amber as Inuyasha's eyes. "Oh yes I will definitely always love this." He said lightly kissing the stone.

* * *

"Ooooh Inuyasha..." Souta moaned as his body moved rhythmically against Inuyasha's. "I love you." He whispered as he rocked backward and gasped. "God that feels so good." Souta moaned as he moved again.

Inuyasha chuckled in response and thrust his hips up suddenly causing Souta to cry out in ecstasy. "Do that again!" Souta cried out as he continued to move. Inuyasha happily obliged as he thrust upwards again. Inuyasha drank in every sound his lover made as he continued to ravage his lithe body.

"Be my mate." Inuyasha growled as he nibbled on Souta's collarbone. Souta looked down at Inuyasha in surprise. "I love you Souta. Be my mate." Inuyasha said meeting Souta's eyes. Souta looked deeply into Inuyasha's crimson eyes and nodded happily.

"There's nothing I want more in the world!" Souta cried as he captured Inuyasha's lips in a heated kiss. When they parted Souta gazed lovingly into Inuyasha's eyes. "I don't understand how anyone could be scared of you like this." Souta said absentmindedly as he ran his hands over Inuyasha's face and tracing the purple marks on his skin. The first time Inuyasha had transformed during their lovemaking Inuyasha had freaked out worried he would scare Souta. In truth the change had only managed to turn Souta on more if that was possible. Normally Inuyasha was an extremely skilled and attentive lover but when he transformed he took on a feral edge. Souta shivered happily as Inuyasha lightly ran his claws up his side.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked catching Souta's eyes again. The eyes Souta looked into now were his beloved amber eyes. "You can still change your mind. I wouldn't blame you."

"Inuyasha, there is nothing you could say to convince me that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you." Souta said as he gazed lovingly into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha captured Souta's soft lips once again in a loving kiss. When they parted Souta was once again gazing into crimson eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned his head curiously. 'Swear I just heard my name.' He thought as he focused on listening. Again he heard the sound and he headed towards it. A moment later Inuyasha found himself purched on Souta's windowsill. Souta was asleep in his bed and softly calling out Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the sight. Souta was laying on the bed with a light sheen of sweat covering his body and only his red boxers on.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will post more as soon as I get my other stories updated!_

_As always Please Read and Review! Your reviews are what spur me on to write! (they also determine which story I give priority to updating :P )_

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


	3. A note to the readers

**A note to the readers**

* * *

I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay between chapters. I realize its been months (in some cases **quite** **a few** months) since I last updated. A lot has been going on from relationship problems, to job problems, to moving, all the way to my laptop breaking.

After way too long things are starting to settle down (I know this isn't the first time I've said this but this time for sure!). My laptop is also getting fixed and I should have it back within a few days. My muse is directly connected to my laptop. I've tried writing on other computers or even with a paper and pen. It's futile.

I know a lot of you are worried that I've stopped writing and that I've abandoned my stories. THIS IS NOT TRUE! I have every intention to update all of my ongoing stories as soon as possible. I would like to thank you all for your continued patience and support! I make no promises for when I'll have new chapters up because its impossible to control inspiration. My only promise is that I haven't abandoned any of my work and that I will be updating in the (hopefully) near future.

All my love

_**~Demon Chibi**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_Well here's the long awaited third chapter to Only Human! I thank you all for your patience and I hope you all enjoy this chapter fully!_

* * *

"Aaaaah! Inu... harder..." Souta moaned out as he twitched slightly.

'What is he dreaming about?' Inuyasha thought as he continued to watch. 'Maybe I should wake him up...'

"... Love … Inuya … do it … want to be … mate ..." Souta mumbled out in his sleep but was clear enough that Inuyasha had to blush.

'Love? Mate?' Inuyasha thought dumbfounded as he thought over what he had heard again. After a moment in frustration Inuyasha decided he needed to wake Souta up or else who knew what the kid might say next. "Wake up." Inuyasha said shaking Souta's shoulder slightly. "Hey Souta."

Souta opened his eyes fractionally. "Good you're awake. You were groaning and saying weird things in your sleep so I thought I should wake you up." Inuyasha said about to pull away when Souta wrapped his arms firmly around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 'What the hell?!' Inuyasha thought in shock as Souta kissed him passionately. After a moment Inuyasha found himself kissing him back with fervor. Souta's hands quickly went to the base of the t-shirt Inuyasha had worn that day and started tugging at it. Caught up in the unexpected passion he was receiving Inuyasha didn't stop him.

"I love you Inuyasha." Souta whispered into his ear before gently sucking on the edge. Inuyasha let out a moan at the feeling. Never had anyone ever done anything like that to his ears before. His ears had always just been an over sensitive hearing device that people obsessed over but this was different. When Souta reached a hand up to start rubbing his other ear Inuyasha almost started purring in delight. Tentatively Inuyasha reached his hands out and ran them over Souta's exposed skin. When Souta arched up into the touch Inuyasha continued to explore the smaller body. The more Inuyasha touched the more Souta started to whimper underneath him. "I want you..." Souta moaned as he squirmed underneath Inuyasha.

Inuyasha slowly felt his resolve and reason start to weaken. When he tried to pull back Souta latched onto a sensitive spot on his neck and in that instant the remnants of Inuyasha's resolve shattered. In one swift motion Inuyasha pulled Souta's boxers down and started experimentally stroking the newly exposed member. Souta cried out at the touch and released Inuyasha's neck. Souta gazed into Inuyasha's crimson eyes lovingly before giving him a kiss and rolling over with his ass in the air. "Inuyasha..." Souta whimpered out. Inuyasha watched the ass hungrily then quickly moistened his fingers with his own saliva before carefully inserting a finger into the tight hole.

Souta whimpered slightly but was quickly moaning in ecstasy. After a minute of that Inuyasha inserted a second slicked finger. Carefully Inuyasha started to scissor his fingers to stretch the tight opening. "Inuyaaasha..." Souta moaned out. "Please..."

"Not yet. I don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha whispered giving Souta a slight nip as he carefully continued. When he was sure Souta was sufficiently prepared Inuyasha disposed of his pants. He thoroughly slicked his own member with saliva before positioning himself at Souta's opening. "You sure about this?" Inuyasha asked using the last of his strength to keep himself from just slamming into the inviting opening.

"Yes." Souta panted pushing himself backward slightly. Inuyasha growled lustfully and slowly sheathed himself in his new lover. When he was fully sheathed Inuyasha held still while he comfortingly ran his hands over Souta's body to help relax him. "Go ahead." Souta said after he had adjusted for a moment. Slowly Inuyasha pulled out before easing himself back in. He continued slowly getting faster as he went. Soon he was pulling lust filled moans and cries of pleasure out of Souta. "Harder!" Souta cried out and Inuyasha obliged happily.

"God you feel so good." Inuyasha ground out between thrusts.

"Inuyasha I'm about to..." Souta cried out as he felt his release hit him. Inuyasha quickly followed him as Souta's walls clamped down almost painfully on his member. "I love you." Souta panted as he fell forward.

Inuyasha carefully pulled himself free and nuzzled Souta's neck affectionately.

* * *

'What the hell?!' Kagome thought in shock as she stared at her brother's door. She had woken up needing to go to the bathroom and on her way back she had heard noises. When she investigated she heard her brother cry out in pleasure and shout Inuyasha's name. After a few moments of silence Kagome carefully walked towards her brother's door and pushed it open. What she saw made her jaw drop. In front of her were a very sweaty very naked Inuyasha and Souta. They were splayed out on the bed obviously caught up in the after affects of their individual releases. Before either of them noticed her Kagome carefully shut the door and backed away in shock. 'There's just no way...' Kagome thought in disbelief as she turned on her heel and rushed to her room. "Inuyasha's gay?!" Kagome whispered to herself as soon as her door was closed.

* * *

Souta let out a yawn as he turned to snuggle further into his warm pillow. 'Wait … why is my pillow breathing?' Souta thought groggily to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. 'Holy shit!' Souta thought in alarm when he saw he was cuddled up against a sleeping and very naked Inuyasha. 'What happened last night...?' Souta thought in bewilderment as flashes of last night bombarded his tired mind. 'I … seduced … Inuyasha …?' Souta realized as his eyes bugged out. 'He's gonna hate me.' Souta thought sadly to himself as a sudden sharp pain radiated in his chest. Souta almost let out an 'eep' when suddenly he was pulled flush against Inuyasha's chest and was firmly held there. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the protective aura that Inuyasha was giving off as he held Souta. 'Wonder if he could sense something?' Souta thought to himself as he let himself relax against Inuyasha. There was no way Souta was gonna be able to get out of Inuyasha's grasp without waking the half-demon so he might as well enjoy the remaining peaceful moments.

Inuyasha let out a yawn as he tried to push the waking world away for a few more minutes. Instinctively Inuyasha's arms tightened around the figure he held and Inuyasha let out a content sigh. 'Still here. Good.' Inuyasha thought as his mind started to drift slightly only to snap awake. 'Wait! Who's still here?' Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see who was curled up so trustingly in his arms. 'Souta?' Inuyasha thought in confusion to himself. Why was Souta snuggled against his chest in such an intimate manner? 'Alright think. What the hell happened last night?' After a second Inuyasha's body tensed slightly as he remembered.

'Oh no he's awake.' Souta thought worriedly as he felt Inuyasha's body tense. He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable anger.

Inuyasha sniffed slightly and was flooded with confusion. He smelled worry and grief radiating off of Souta. Two things that bothered Inuyasha incomparably. 'Obviously he's upset about last night. Fuck how could I force myself on him?' Inuyasha thought automatically skewing things so that every aspect became his fault. After a few minutes of thoroughly beating himself up Inuyasha let out a sigh as he released Souta from where he still lay. "I am so sorry." Inuyasha whispered as he gathered his clothing in a flash and disappeared through the window before Souta could react.

Souta watched the window in shock. Out of everything he had expected a torn dejected apology hadn't been on the list.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh as he stared out at the sky not really looking at anything in particular. After he had grabbed his clothes he had ran as fast as his legs could carry him and flung himself into the well. Now he lay on a branch of one of the trees that overlooked the well. 'What am I going to do?' Inuyasha thought for the hundredth time as he watched the clouds drift listlessly by.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha flinched as he heard the familiar screech from below him. Slowly he looked over to see a fuming Kagome. "Get your ass down here!" Kagome yelled again as she glared in every direction before her eyes landed on where Inuyasha sat completely immobilized. "Get your ass down here right now!" Kagome growled out as she glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped but did as instructed and dropped to the ground. "You are lucky I haven't purified your ass!" Kagome growled as she glared at him. "Souta has locked himself in his room because of you!" Kagome ground out as she shot daggers at Inuyasha with her eyes. "He refuses to tell anyone why, but I know. What kind of sick twisted freak are you to fuck my innocent little brother?!" Kagome accused and Inuyasha flinched at each word and moved back slightly as the air around Kagome started to spark. "You had me and my love but instead you turn me down and then fuck my little brother! Souta looked up to you as a hero and older brother since he first met you and you do this! What kind of animal are you?" Kagome asked as she glared heatedly at Inuyasha. "If you know what's good for you then never see Souta again. If I even see you in my time I will not hesitate to purify you." Kagome said in a voice that slowly grew colder as she spoke. Without another word Kagome turned around and jumped back into the well.

* * *

"Welcome back honey." Kagome's mother said when she saw her daughter enter their kitchen. "Did Inuyasha say if he was going to join us for dinner?"

"I couldn't find him." Kagome said with a shrug as she picked up an apple and moved to sit down on the couch.

"I'm home." Souta called a moment later.

"Welcome home." Kagome heard her mother greet her brother as he returned from school. "You don't look so well."

"Just a little tired mom." Souta said reassuringly as he dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs and went to sit next to Kagome. "What are you watching?" Souta asked as he looked at the screen.

"I'm not really sure." Kagome said as she watched the people on the screen run around like idiots. After a moment Kagome turned to Souta. "So are you alright?"

"I said I was just tired. No need to worry so much." Souta said rolling his eyes.

"I know what happened." Kagome said point blank causing Souta to jump slightly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Souta said nervously as he tried to look anywhere but at Kagome. After a moment Kagome sighed, grabbed Souta's hand, and commenced to drag him up to her room. Once there Kagome locked the door behind them.

"I know what happened last night." Kagome said leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "Stop trying to deny it. I know you slept with Inuyasha."

With that Souta broke down. Kagome sighed and walked over to wrap her arm around her little brother. Between sobs and hiccups Souta told Kagome everything. She listened in silence as Souta spoke only occasionally nodding or rubbing his back.

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Kagome said reassuringly once he had finished. "He's probably just as confused as you. I'm sure he just left to clear his head."

"Maybe." Souta said as he watched his feet.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this chapter!_

_As always Read and Review! Your reviews make me write! ;)_

_So I've already got some of the next chapter planned out so hopefully if I can keep my motivation and inspiration I'll have more chapters posted soon (for all of my stories)._

_Until next time! Enjoy!_


End file.
